


Nightmare?

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Series: Warcraft RP [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Night Elf, Roleplay, highborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares...</p><p>A forum response of my character to an event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for personal reference. Sorry if it makes little sense. <3

Waking up from nightmares was never fun for anyone, as Helia had that evening. He found himself sat upright, the sheets were tangled around his legs that he must have thrashed about in his sleep. He was breathing heavily like he just ran a mile and he could feel the slightly cooling dots of sweat along his forehead.  
  
The nightmare itself was already beginning to fade from his sleep deprived memory, and as he slowly took in his surroundings, seeing how the late day sunlight was casting into his room through the thick paper shades, he could only remember hearing “the dead don’t care,” then blood. But maybe he only remembered those words because he spoke them not twenty-four hours before when the now-dead sentinel asked for the Silver Circle’s help.  
  
It was almost sad, she was as sweet girl but mourning would do little.  
  
After a few minutes his breathing began to return to normal and he felt his rapid pulse slow to a steady rhythm. He slowly leaned forward, careful of his newly wounded shoulder, and rest his elbows on his bend knees, letting his hands clasp lightly and rest his forehead against his knuckles. Taking a deep breath, he let out a sudden shutter despite the warmth of the room. It was too close to a sob but other than that, nothing. He moved again, slowly, and looked up, staring at blank spot against the wall. The wood was varnished so black it almost looked ebony.  
  
So, this is what he got for trying to start anew. For trying to trust.  
  
Helia never expected anyone to like him, especially not from his heritage, and definitely not because he was too stubborn or too proud to hide his magical abilities. But trust, he’d hoped for trust. Or at least some compassion.  
  
First, he took aside his precious time to examine the Mesmer Stone. Granted, it was an ingenious piece of magic set upon the Ley Lines, and he learned much from his studies, but what happened? He was glared at by the sentinels every day he went to use it, to trace it’s origins to HELP, Elune damnit! to help the kaldorei.  
  
Then, of course, he was accused of trying to steal it.  
  
They held him for questioning for two days. He supposed he might have deserved part of it. He did swipe one of the gems inside a statue’s eyes in the Temple, but that was beside the point. They didn’t know that.  
  
So he sat for two days in misery. Torture, really. He was determined to keep his composure as they questioned him and watched him. All the while he had a dried booger tickling his nose and his balls sticking to his thigh.  
  
All he could tell them was how stupid they were for accusing him. He had to put up his own protective wards around himself before he even tried to work with the Mesmer Stone. Whomever tried to steal it must not have been too bright, or they had enough knowledge to know how to handle it.  
  
And throughout the entire uncomfortable experience not one—not one—of the Silver Circle came to speak up in his defense. Not that he had a good one to begin with, but really. If he was going to put his trust in them then why weren't they putting their trust in him?  
  
Since then he didn't dare go near the Temple. At least not for awhile. Which is why his burned shoulder and face were still wrapped in bandages and not on their way to healing by Elune’s blessing. Yestereve’s adventure was not pleasant.  
  
At least they found out why the Ley Lines were being scorched by a wave of purity. A Shard of Elune, he found it while he was pulling apart the Mesmer Stone completely by accident. It was hindering his Walk so it needed to be removed, but what a curious anomaly it was. It was so strikingly beautiful and horrifyingly intense at the same time. Elune; gracious and mighty, could love her subjects without question, but her wrath was to be feared.  
  
He could feel it in the Lines. It made the entire area tremble with Her presence. He was surprised no one else really felt it besides the ghosts, but it was bled right into the veins of the area. Perhaps it wasn’t so strong outside the pulse of the earth where the magic lied. That must have been why the Highborne ghosts were so utterly effected.  
  
Even they sought out Elune’s forgiveness, knowing the sins they had done in their past. Seeking Her in the wrong way, but knowing Her nonetheless.  
  
They only wished for freedom from the world that held them so captive.  
  
Helia signed as he felt the last of the nightmare’s tremors disappear finally. He leaned forward again, resting his forehead against his hands, careful of the wounds. Pfft, the cursed blood that burned him even broke up his glamour spell. That was going to take a few days to repair.  
  
He glanced down at the crude gem on the necklace that always rest against his chest under his clothes. “Forget the Silver Circle,” he muttered as he carefully sat up straight and gently touched his scorched shoulder. “I can fix this on my own,” the man declared to the otherwise silent room.


End file.
